tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninsoku Sentai Carninger
''Ninsoku Sentai Carninger ''(忍者戦隊カーニンガー -Ninja Sentai Kāningā), translated as Racing Squadron Car Ninja Ranger, is a 1st Fan-Made EX Super Sentai series. This series is about a 5 High School teenagers, who is training your ninja skills with the mentor and a teacher named Obdul Farrow, also known as Mr. Obdul. This series also introduces a new color scheme: red, brown, blue, cyan and pink. This is a racers & ninja themed series. This is the first series without green/black and yellow rangers. Brown ranger replaces Green/Black ranger. Cyan ranger also replaces Yellow ranger. This is the first Super Sentai Series with official Brown Ranger (not counting unofficial Shinken Brown in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger). This is the first series with first cyan ranger since Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. The series joined Kamen Rider Zero-One in the Super Hero Time block on 05.03.2024. Following the final episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One, Kamen Rider Kyoryuu joined Ninsoku Sentai Carninger in the block. After Carninger's finale, Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger joined Kamen Rider Kyoryuu in the Super Hero Time line-up. This show was also aired and dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Race Ninjas ''(파워 레인저 레이스 닌자 Pawaleinjeo Leiseuninja) This is the first season to have a EX Super Sentai and Ultraman crossover. Story In 2000 Religious Sect called Mutiny was raised by Chou King Gruum, the strongest villain ever. He acrossed the planets and recruited a monsters as a members from another planets: Planet Wonder's Zarkijro, Planet Xenon's Corkanon, Planet Yarn's Nero & Planet Zenit's Barkmon. They've decided to across over the Earth of Super Sentai Teams to check out how the teams are strongest. In the same year, 17th February, Obdul Farrow was born. In 2005 an unknown person created a new project "Ninja Racers", who the heroes will be saving the earth in the future. In 2030 Religious Sect Mutiny attacked the earth while "Ninja Racers" were upgraded & they've now ready to defeat the sect. Sadly, in 2035 the owner of "Ninja Racers" has been killed by sect, but Ninja Racers were never gived up & finally defeated religious sect. This Project has been owned by Obdul Farrow & he upgraded a "Ninja Racers". In the year 2040 in future. World has been now in danger again by religious sect named Mutiny due to revived & upgraded, who the leader is Chou King Grumm (later a leader is Dai Emperor Singe. Later Grumm turned good in the half of this series. Later he is killed by Singe, saving a team). 5 strong teenagers from High School of Lukas Podolski are training a ninja skills with teacher of lesson ninja called Mr. Obdul Farrow (played by Kel Mitchell, who also played Double G in Game Shakers) and robo assistant of teacher Xavier. Teens are getting a Nitro Phone and Ninja Pendrive for transform and a Ninja Vehicles. Now they will stand and fight with Mutiny as Ninsoku Sentai Carninger! In Speed 21: A New Member! ShinkuKishiDriver's Birth! Mr. Obdul and Xavier builded a Kishi Phone and Knight Pendrive to join to the team and helping a teenagers with a battle for good. In Speed 27: Big Time Tragedy! Goodbye KasshokuDriver! Akashi Hino, older brother of Eiji Hino (AkaDriver) and a younger brother, Hikaru Hino has been poisoned and killed by Gingakiller and it's Drug-Virus called Pray, protecting a brother. He was transported to hospital, but this virus was too strong, so Akashi during the ressurection by doctors is died after 30 minutes. Later he was replaced by Hikaru in Speed 28: A Young Revenge! New KasshokuDriver! In Speed 38: A New Chapter! AoDriver, ShianDriver & MomoDriver's Revolution! Sally Ozu leaves to China due to her Mom searched a job in this country. Gai Shiba replaces her and changed AoDriver's gender to male. Ran Mamiya also replaces him and changed ShianDriver's gender to female. Saya Hoshikawa replaces Ran and becomes MomoDriver. Characters Rangers Main Article: Carningers Lost Rangers Special-Exclusive Rangers Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (Team-Up/Cameo Appearance) Engine Sentai Go-Onger Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Kamen Rider Zero-One Kamen Rider Connect Kamen Rider Kyoryuu Kamen Rider Drive Ultraman Giga (Team Up Crossover) Allies High School of Lukas Podolski *Chance Mazuka (Mr. Mazuka) *Mako Saishin (Ms. Saishin) *Kazin Gortan (Mr. Gortan) *Xavier (Full Name: Xav-77798) Civilians *Davin Mazuka (Son of Mr. Mazuka) *Goro Shiba (Gai's Father) *Urara Shiba (Gai's Mother) *Mazaku Hino *Eiji Hino Sr. *Retsu Ozu *Holly Ozu *Dai Hoshikawa *Momoko Hoshikawa *Maya Mamiya *Sam Mamiya *Takeru Shiba (Shinkenger) as a special guest star in Speed 36: Race with ShinkenRed! Day of Son & Uncle! (Special Team-Up episode) *Kaoru Shiba Toku Heroes *Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (Team-Up Movie/Cameo Appearance) *Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger (EX Sentai World) *Kamen Rider Zero-One (VS Rider Movie) *Kamen Rider Kyoryuu (VS Rider Movie) *Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) *Kamen Rider Drive (VS Special) *Ultraman Giga (Team Up Crossover) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger (VS Special) *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (VS Special) Villains Religious Sect Mutiny *Chou King Grumm (leader 1-42, turned good, deceased in Ep. 54) *Dai Emperor Singe (leader 43-66) *Planet Wonder's Zarkijro (1-26) *Planet Xenon's Corkanon (1-37) *Planet Yarn's Nero (1-49) *Planet Zenit's Barkmon (1-64) Other Villains Appearances (VS Movie) * Mask of Blood (VS Movie) * Emperor Hellgerua (VS Movie) * Crime Gangster Demiaous (VS Movie) * Sexy Demoness Nariouda (VS Movie) * Poison Goth Badabass (VS Movie) * Phantom Voodoo Salamdares (VS Movie) * Moon Twisted Nakenger (VS Movie) * Corpse Goo Maker Veloumas (VS Movie) * Doom Gladiator Knight Ninkigeras (VS Movie) Monsters Level W # Clippanbro (First Monster) # Soloman # Zador # Pady # Vazer # Carox # Cosmo # Lupinman # Rullox # Baxorot # Stoper # Wardo # Eginsh # Sando # Raxina # Orlen # Mayozan # Poof # Foop # Sarrinop # Zokipu # Placeholder # Glitch # Bingo # Zorro # Dakinosan Level X # Gingakiller (27-28) # Carexanta (29) # Sewantho (30) # Tarzan (31) # Delirox (32) # Swapman (33) # Pogardo (34) # Sokingari (35) # Dokoku Chimatsuri Jr. (36 Special Team-Up Episode) # Karxinanox (37) Level Y # Vezando (38) # Noxocan (39) # Saxoka (40) # Ultrazon (41) # Gao-Rox (42) # Blade (43) # Vixor (44) # Kaitosatsu (45) # Spore (46 Christmas Monster) # Zexawin (47) # Fercontan (48) # Kawiquox (49) Level Z # Ender (50-54) # Finish (55-57) # Killzone (58-64 Last Monster) Kodaiunger VS Carninger * Crensta (VS Movie) * Mirmuss (VS Movie) * Sormarui (VS Movie) = Grunts * Zemma Soldiers (VS Movie) * Liremma Guards (VS Movie) * Angels of Pain Evil Rangers Neo Sentai Antiranger Main article: Antirangers Kajika Sentai Deathranger (Villain Movie) Main article: Deathrangers Other Evil Rangers Arsenal + Mecha Transformation Devices *Nitro Phone *Kishi Phone *Dark Phone *Metal Changer Multi-Use Devices *Ninja Pendrive *Dai Mode Pendrive *Titan Battlizer Mode Pendrive *Knight Pendrive *Dark Pendrive *Lost Pendrive Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Trabant Blaster *Trabant Claws Power-Up Mode *Dai Mode Armor *Titan AkaDriver Battlizer Mode *Gattai Mode Sidearms *Carnin Blade *Carnin Laser *Kishi Blade *Kishi Laser Team Cannons *Carnin Rocket *Kishi Cannon Vehicles *Ninja BMX Ninsoku Cars *Ninsoku Gattai Carnin-Oh **Red Trabant #1 **Brown Maluch #2 **Blue Poldek #3 **Cyan Mustang #4 **Pink Cooper #5 *Shinku Henge Kishi-Oh **Crimson Knight Musso #6 **Black Suzuki #7 **Green Mercedes #8 **Yellow Beetle #9 **Gold Volvo #10 *Dai KishiCarnin-Oh *Extreme KishiCarnin-Oh Auxilary Cars *Black Suzuki #7 *Green Mercedes #8 *Yellow Beetle #9 *Gold Volvo #10 *Orange T-Rex DAF #11 Movie-Exclusive Cars * Ninja Car Exclusive Cars *GaorangerCar 2001 *HurricanegerCar 2002 *AbarangerCar 2003 *DekarangerCar 2004 *MagirangerCar 2005 *BoukengerCar 2006 *GekirangerCar 2007 *Go-OngerCar 2008 *ShinkengerCar 2009 *GoseigerCar 2010 *GokaigerCar 2011 *Go-BustersCar 2012 *KyoryugerCar 2013 *ToqgerCar 2014 *NinningerCar 2015 *ZyuohgerCar 2016 *KyurangerCar 2017 *LupinPatrangerCar 2018 *RyusoulgerCar 2019 *CarningerCar 2024 *KodaiungerCar 2025 *Tridoron RiderCar 2014 Other Mechas *Extraordinary KishiCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai SuzukiCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai MercedesCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai BeetleCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai VolvoCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai RyusoulCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai TridoronCarnin-Oh *Ninsoku Gattai RyusoulTridoronCarnin-Oh Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Jikan Ninsoku Gattai CarninKodaiOh Episodes # Speed 1: Ninja Racers's Rise! # Speed 2: A Weird Musical! # Speed 3: Carnin-Oh's Born! # Speed 4: A Red Problem! Love Hurts! # Speed 5: A Sticky Situation! # Speed 6: Please Stop! No More Fun! # Speed 7: Crazy Taxi! A Drunken Journey! # Speed 8: ShianDriver's Love Journey. # Speed 9: It's A Late Goodbye, Such A Late Goodbye! # Speed 10: All or Nothing. # Speed 11: Sally is a Boxer!?!? # Speed 12: Error 404's Nightmare! # Speed 13: ShianDriver Quits! Gai's Rage! # Speed 14: A Pink Magic. # Speed 15: Shut Up & Dance! # Speed 16: AkaDriver's Love Story! Unlocking Dai Mode! # Speed 17: Live For Speed # Speed 18: Burnout. # Speed 19: Race to the Future! Meeting Lost Rangers! # Speed 20: The Forgotten Road. # Speed 21: A New Member! ShinkuKishiDriver's Birth! # Speed 22: Power of "YES". # Speed 23: Rock That Body. # Speed 24: I Need A Hero! # Speed 25: Destroy It. # Speed 26: The End Of Level W! Goodbye Zarkijro! # Speed 27: Big Time Tragedy! Goodbye KasshokuDriver! # Speed 28: A Young Revenge! New KasshokuDriver! # Speed 29: Race In Space! # Speed 30: A Sad Flashbacks. # Speed 31: Air Control's Adventure. # Speed 32: The Call Of Duty! A Great Combination! # Speed 33: Enter The Matrix! Race To The Matrix Universe! # Speed 34: Obey Your Sins! Eiji Dies! # Speed 35: Eiji's Back! AkaDriver's Revenge! # Speed 36: Race with ShinkenRed! Day of Son & Uncle! # Speed 37: Level X's End! Goodbye Corkanon! # Speed 38: A New Chapter! AoDriver, ShianDriver & MomoDriver's Revolution! # Speed 39: Antiranger's Birth! An Evil Battle! # Speed 40: Lost Rangers's Sacrifice. # Speed 41: Brace Yourself: SatanDriver & Dark AoDriver Is Coming! # Speed 42: Where's Grumm? The End Of Mutiny? # Speed 43: Mutiny's Back! A New Leader! # Speed 44: Trust, Prey, Obey. # Speed 45: Carninger VS Antiranger: Battle For All. # Speed 46: Race To Rescue The Christmas. # Speed 47: Crimson No More! # Speed 48: Antiranger's Back & Revenge! # Speed 49: Level Y Ends. SatanDriver Dies. Goodbye Nero. # Speed 50: A Big Torture! Grumm's Back! # Speed 51: Antiranger's Final Reveal! # Speed 52: The End Of Hell! Goodbye Antiranger # Speed 53: The End Is Near. # Speed 54: Shock of the Doom! Goodbye Grumm! # Speed 55: Limbo of the Lost Pt.1 # Speed 56: Limbo of the Lost Pt.2 # Speed 57: Countdown To Extinction of the Earth. # Speed 58: Missing Cars! NC Out Of Control! # Speed 59: Rescue The Cars! # Speed 60: 6 Days to Destruction. # Speed 61: In The End... Pt.1 # Speed 62: In The End... Pt.2 # Speed 63: In The End... Pt.3 # Speed 64: In The End... Pt.4 # Speed 65: Ninjas Together, Racers Forever! Pt.1 # Speed Final: Ninjas Together, Racers Forever! Pt.2 Movies # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger The Movie: Race to the Cyberdark 2099! # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger The Movie: Ninja Racers VS Orange Ranger! # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger: Carninger Returns! Race in Neo-Apocalypse World # Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger Vs Ninsoku Sentai Carninger: The Movie: Race On The Highway To Deathblood Of Hell! # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Kamen Rider Zero-One The Movie: Race with Rider on Galaxy! # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Kamen Rider Kyoryuu The Movie: Race on Planet Jumbo. Specials # Kodansha Special DVD Ninsoku Sentai Carninger: Swapped Bodies, Swapped Problems. # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger The Special Movie: Revived Lost Rangers VS Revived Antiranger # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Kamen Rider Drive The Movie: Solving Racing Case. # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Engine Sentai Go-Onger The Movie: Finding Kegalesia. (Feat. Connect) # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: Racing Mission in Shuriken Castle. # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger The Movie: 20 Years Later! An Secret, Mysterious GoMetal! (Part 1 of GoMetal Arc) # Ninsoku Sentai Carninger VS Ultraman Giga The Movie: Ultra Race Of Souls. Villain Movies: * Deathranger VS Antiranger: Demon Murderers and Evil Drivers War Of Evil! Toku Movie Appearances * Super Hero Civil War Z: Apocalypse Of Doomsday! * EX Super Sentai World Stage Shows * to be added Cast Songs *Ninsoku Sentai Carninger! Time For Drive! (Opening Theme Song) *Time For Weekend! (Ending Song) *It's Racing Time! (Battle Song) *Speed Up! ShinkuKishiDriver! (ShinkuKishiDriver's Battle Song) *Start a Race! The Beast Carnin-Oh! (Mecha Battle Song) Soundtracks *Ninsoku Henshin! Speed Up! (Carninger's Henshin) See also Power Rangers Nitro Ninja - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparison page. Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Ninsoku Sentai Carninger Category:EX Sentai Season Category:Series Category:Sentai Season